Battle Towers!
"Battle Towers!" is the first episode of Crazy Craft 2.2. This is the second episode to take place in the prehistoric Mining Dimensionhttp://www.orespawn.com/mining-dimension.html. This episode features the team conquering ruined Battle Towers. Plot The episode has an intro featuring Squid and Ash hiding out in a cave, while Stampy sings a song about being Stampy. Soon, Squid comes out of the cave and begins the episode. Stampy is in the Overworld. He finds a Red Ant and clicks on it, and he gets teleported to the dimension. http://www.orespawn.com/ants.html Stampy mentinons that he is right next to a burning tree. Squid finds the tree and calls Stampy, ends to not notice him. Finally, he gets Stampy's attention. He then (somewhat inaccurately) explains to Stampy the concept of the Ant Dimensions. He then recounts the events of the last episode. However, Stampy and Ash run away somewhere. Squid tries to get their attention, but they are attacked by a group of mobs coming out of a ruined Battle Tower. Then, a zombie called "Sheepslibro Cowquabloo" attacks them. Sheepslibro is killed by Stampy, and drops an "Ancient Axe", with Efficiency, Fortune, and Unbreaking. Stampy then tests the axe on Squid. Squid then shows Stampy the Ender Knightshttp://www.orespawn.com/ender-knight.html. They then put their valuables in a chest and leave. As they leave the house, Stampy creates a structure called "Ants in your Pants" (a pant shaped structure with an Ant's Nest between the legs). Stampy then asks Squid if they can disable rain. Squid tells Stampy to say a special poem, and enters the "toggledownfall" command as he says so. The rain is disabled. Stampy then introduces his "pet" (a rock). Ash then places his pet (a fire rock). As Squid doesn't have a pet, he just places a piece of corn. As they leave, the Ender Knights attack, but the knights are soon killed. They then head to a Battle Tower in the distance. As Squid tries to go inside, a Flying Spider attacks, who Squid kills. Stampy then kills and morphs into a Spider, but is burnt by Lava. The three then loot the Battle Tower, but are continually killed. Soon, they fianlly manage to conquer it, though the Battle Tower Golem isn't at the top, because it is a ruined Battle Tower. Soon, as they go outside, they find a Camarasaurushttp://www.orespawn.com/[[camarasaurus.html]], who reminds Ash of Littlefoot from the Land Before Time (much like CaptainSparklez's reaction to a Camarasaurus). They then toggle the rain off again because it comes back. As they explore, Squid steps on an exploding egg, which explodes on him (Squid thinks the chicken exploded).They then climb the top of a hill, where Ash collects cotton. However, Squid notices that Stampy has disappeared. Stampy then says that he was too distracted by collecting Mosquito Plants to notice where he was going. Squid then tells Stampy where he is. As Squid walks around, he steps on two exploding Eggs. They both explode, and once again Squid blames it on chickens. References